This proposal describes an interdisciplinary training program in Cardiovascular Biomedical Engineering dedicated to training predoctoral students. Students will receive a multidisciplinary education in the biological and engineering disciplines focusing on cardiovascular health. A major goal of this program is to meet the demands of a growing biomedical engineering field and interdisciplinary workforce. This program takes advantage of the strong expertise in bioengineering and cardiovascular biology present at the University of Arizona. Areas of expertise include: biomechanics, biomaterials, optics, molecular genetics, vascular physiology, radiology, imaging, tissue engineering, genetic engineering, and biocomputing. Training faculty are independent researchers with a shared commitment to graduate training. The faculty have a strong record of support and are actively involved in collaborative research activities. Clinical and industrial experiences will foster the development of translational research projects for trainees. Training within this program involves laboratory and didactic experience. The didactic component includes the core biomedical engineering graduate curriculum, the availability of numerous elective graduate courses and regularly scheduled forums and seminars. Students participate in informal discussion groups and have multiple opportunities to present their research in oral and poster form. Progress of the trainees is monitored by the trainee's mentor, their respective graduate program, a training grant program committee, and an advisory board. Students perform research rotations and projects in participating laboratories that are focused on: microvascular engineering, vascular biomechanics, vascular modeling, optical vascular imaging, ultrasound and magnetic resonance imaging of vascular perfusion, cardiovascular instrumentation, cardiovascular devices, cardiac electrophysiology, vascular genomics and molecular diagnostics of vascular tissues. This is a resubmission of a renewal application; graduates of this training program from the last 10 years are now engaged in post-doctoral training and have taken positions of leadership in the biomedical industry.